Up a Creek
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony finds out just exactly what Gibbs meant about being up a creek without a paddle. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them


**Up a Creek  
**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Tony finds out just exactly what Gibbs meant about being up a creek without a paddle. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Spoilers**: Reveille

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs was talking with Agent Cassidy at MTAC when Tony walked gingerly and waited in the background until Cassidy said, "Hi Tony," alerting Gibbs to his senior agent's arrival.

"I'll get back to you Agent Cassidy," Dismissed Gibbs as his contact was severed. He turned towards Tony with anger showing in his face.

Tony spoke up fearfully, "Hey Boss, McGee said that I you wanted to see me," and when Gibbs expression didn't chance, "he hurriedly added, "Well, what he actually said was that I was under house arrest. I figured that it was just your way of making a point."

"Do I have to tell you the name of the creek you are up without a paddle, but that is going to change immediately?" barked Gibbs as he got into Tony's space.

"Boss; I'm sorry I took a long lunch, but I'm not working a hot case so I didn't think," began Tony without thinking.

SMACK

Tony felt the headslap immediately after his statement.

"What's a hot case to you, DiNozzo; shadowing a tight ass," asked Gibbs sarcastically.

"That's not fair, Boss," began Tony but closed his mouth with the dangerous look that Gibbs suddenly gave him.

"Life's not fair DiNozzo and you are going to find out just how deep in trouble you are in for being in that creek without the paddle but you don't have to worry about not having the paddle because we are going to use mine," ordered Gibbs as he suddenly headed towards the elevator with Tony following.

**Chapter 2**

When Gibbs punched the button for Autopsy Tony began to plead his case…he knew what Gibbs kept in Ducky's personal closet and he didn't want another taste of it.

"But Boss, there is no need to do this; I understand that it is important to catch the terrorist that shot you and I wont stop until I can hand him over to you," babbled Tony as the elevator came to a stop.

Gibbs just ignored him as he got off the elevator certain that Tony would be right behind him and after a minute of two Tony followed.

"Ducky why don't you and Palmer take a break…we need to borrow Autopsy for a moment or two," Gibbs asked tersely.

Ducky looked up from the corpse he had just autopsied and noticing both Gibbs and Tony's expressions frowned and sighed, "I think we are due a break, don't you Mr. Palmer?"

Palmer looked up momentarily to answered, "oh…Yes, I could use one," he added after he had seen he anger in Agent Gibbs face. He didn't want to be any where around when Agent Gibbs was mad and it looked like to him that Tony was about to get a tongue lashing. He had no idea that he was only partial right as he hurriedly replaced the autopsied man back in the cooler and left.

"You go without me Mr. Palmer; I'll only be a moment I want to asked Jethro something," Ducky called out when Palmer noticed that the doctored had not followed him from the room.

"I see that our wayward son has reappeared," Ducky mentioned as he took in Gibbs and Tony's deportment and hoped he could defuse it before Tony's got whatever Jethro had in mind.

"Don't you start Ducky; DiNozzo has a date with my paddle; he hasn't one to navigate the creek he's up," replied Gibbs cryptically.

"Jethro, he's only a little late from lunch…that's not reason enough to warm his backside…calm down," Ducky said reasonably.

Jethro paused as he began to listen to his friend. Maybe he was being unreasonably to DiNozzo; was he letting the process in finding out who the terrorist was clouding his judgment and took a calming breath.

Ducky began to smile; it would seem that he had defused the situation once again. He was going to have charge the boy for his efforts in keeping his butt in one piece yet again when Tony opened his mouth and lit the fuse once again.

"Hey Boss, I'm not the only one that is late…Kate still hasn't returned from lunch and you aren't making a issue of that," argued Tony.

"ANTHONY! Don't you have to good sense to know that I almost had the situation defused…and what is this about Catlin; she's isn't back yet?"

All Gibbs heard was Tony trying to pass the blame on his missing agent and he exploded…"Is that all you have to say DiNozzo; won't take your medicine for being late without dragging Kate into it. I will address Kate when she calls in but now it's your turn…assume the position," he barked loudly as he reached in a pulled the first paddle he came to out and approached Tony.

"Bend over DiNozzo; I'll make it quick we have an agent to locate and a bastard to name!"

"But…Boss," cried Tony as an out of patience Gibbs took Tony by the arm and personally put him in position before bringing back his arm and letting Tony have the first lick dead centered on his backside…he followed it with five more before laying the paddle down and exiting the room. He left Tony a moment to gather his emotions before shouting,

"Are you coming DiNozzo, or should I add to the burn in your butt?"

"Coming, Boss," cried Tony as he rubbed his backside as he hurried to catch up with his boss and return to the squad room silently cussing himself for even opening his mouth and causing all of Ducky's efforts to go for naught and they resumed their task of finding the bastard that shot Gerald and Gibbs.

The End

AN: I always thought that Tony was too flippant in this episode and needed his butt warmed and the mention of Tony being up the creek without a paddle got my attention. Sorry this one is so short; the next one won't be…


End file.
